


Work it Out

by MsLetcher17



Series: HacyWeek 2020 [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gym, Hacy, Hacy Week, Hacy Week 2020, Hacy being freaks, Harry and Macy being bad friends, Maggie being Maggie, Mel being annoyed, References to Sex, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: Our beloved Hacy wouldn't sneak off to get hot and heavy effectively abandoning Mel at the gym would they?The answer probably won't surprise you.***For Hacy Week Day 7: Free Choice!
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Series: HacyWeek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818802
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Work it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are at the end. The last day of Hacy Week and I'm rounding it out with a Gym One Shot nobody asked for. I wanted to thank everyone who participated on here and on Tumblr. This has been so great. Reading other people's works and the seeing gifsets and art they made. The challenge and excitement of writing all of these stories and seeing what you guys think of them. This was so fun. I hope we get to do it for many years to come!  
> Without further ado. Here is my final Hacy Week 2020 story!

Mel sat at the kitchen island as she enjoyed a cup of tea and read the newspaper. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming her way.

“Good morning,” Maggie mumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen. “Are you going to work out?”

“Yeah,” Mel responded. “I’m going with Macy and Harry so I wanted some quiet time before the bonding. And insufferable cuteness.”

Macy and Harry, or Hacy as Maggie liked to call them, had been together for a few months and they were still firmly planted in the honeymoon phase. Mel was threading the line of annoyed and elated. Macy was her sister and Harry was her best friend. They deserved to be happy. Just not near her. If she had to sit through them getting lost in each other’s eyes during a conversation one more time she might scream. But she missed hanging out with them so she would endure their grossness if it meant she could spend time with them. 

“That’s a bad idea,” Maggie scoffed. She made her way to the coffee machine and began putting a cup for herself together. She didn’t regularly drink coffee so she must’ve had a craving for it. 

Mel set the paper down, took a sip of her tea and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Going to the gym with Harry and Macy is a terrible idea,” Maggie said with finality. She sat her completed coffee in the microwave to be rewarmed once she was finished making her breakfast. 

“I know they’re all in love and cute and gross right now but they promised to tone it down so I could spend time with them.” Maggie let out what could only be described as a cackle as she walked to the refrigerator. Laughing so hard she could barely open the door. It was pissing Mel off. She slid off her stool, walked around the counter and ripped the door open herself. “What’s so funny?!”

“You, Mel!” Maggie exclaimed through her uncontrollable giggles while she leaned on the open fridge door. “You really think those two horndogs can keep a promise like that? Those freaks can’t go to the gym together. It gets them all hot and bothered.”

“How would you know?” Grabbing a bowl of fruit from the top shelf Mel walked back to her seat at the island leaving Maggie to gather her desired breakfast ingredients. 

“How would I know she asks,” Maggie grumbled under her breath but not so quiet Mel couldn’t hear. “I have tried to work out with them on three seperate occasions since they started dating and do you know how it always ends?” Mel knew the question was rhetorical but shook her head anyway and Maggie continued, “It ended with the two of them sneaking off to the family bathroom to orb home and hump each other’s brains out for the rest of the day. Leaving poor little Maggie alone to get their bags and water bottles from the locker room and drive home by herself like a pack mule.”

Mel’s attempt to keep her laugh from escaping failed as soon as she saw the pout on her sister’s face. Maggie grabbed the egg beaters and vegan sausage from the fridge and made her way back toward the stove.

“It’s not funny Mel,” She screeched. “The first time I was confused. The second time I was a little hurt. After the third time I let them know I would never be going to the gym with them ever again.”

“How long ago was this?” She didn’t want to invalidate her sister’s emotions but she didn’t believe Macy and Harry would ever do anything to intentionally hurt Maggie’s feelings.

“I don’t know.” She was trying to fish a skillet out the cabinet and paused to lean on the counter and think then continued, “Like a couple of months.”

“Ok,” Mel began in a conciliatory tone that made Maggie roll her eyes. “I’m not saying your feelings about the situation aren’t totally valid. They are. But they have been so much better lately. Maybe it will be different for me.”

“I never thought optimism would look so good on you big sis.” Turning back to the stove she started putting her breakfast together. “It’s a shame you’re wasting it on them though. Since they definitely don’t deserve it.”

“Whatever,” Mel waved Maggie off. Before she returned to her paper she added, “I have faith in them.”

Though she would never admit it outloud Mel knew Maggie had a point. Macy and Harry did regularly sneak off for quickies in the middle of the day. But they knew how much she missed hanging out with them so they wouldn’t do anything to ruin the first time they all have been able to get together in a long while. 

Mel was going to give them the benefit of the doubt. She knew it was right to have faith in them.

***

She was wrong. She should never have had faith in them! Maggie’s laughter during their conversation from a couple hours ago rang in her ears as she stormed up the stairs of the front porch of their house. Once she cleared the threshold she took a large gulp of air and called, “Harry Greenwood and Macy Vaughn you get your asses down here right now!”

Maggie was sitting on the couch reading a book and put it down when she heard Mel slam into the house. She and Mel made eye contact but the look Mel shot her dared her to say one word and she wisely decided not to challenge her older sister. The sound of a door opening and closing upstairs drew their attention in the direction it came from. They stayed in silence as the hurried steps and hushed whispers of their sister and whitelighter grew louder the closer as they got to the first floor. Once they arrived in the foyer, disheveled and blushing, Macy opened her mouth, probably to apologize, but Mel cut her off, “You ditched me at the gym!”

“We didn’t ditch you,” Harry said. “I forgot my towel at home and Macy knew where it was so we came home to get it.”

“Yeah we were coming right back Mel I promise,” Macy finished. 

“It’s been an hour!” Mel was furious. She didn’t often put faith in other people but she really thought she could count on them. 

“We are so sorry Mel,” Macy apologized on behalf of the couple. 

“It will never happen again,” Harry promised.

“You’re right it won’t,” Mel concluded. “Because I am NEVER going to the gym with the two of you EVER AGAIN!” Harry took a breath to respond but Mel turned to Maggie and asked, “Mags? Can I box with you and Jordan?”

“Yes the more the merrier,” Maggie answered, picked her book up from the table and went back to reading.

Mel turned back to the couple and sent them a glare that could melt steel. As she passed them on the way to the stairs she called over her shoulder, “By the way I left your bags and car at the gym. Have a nice walk.” 

Her laughter could be heard even after she shut her bedroom door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.  
> Comments and kudos make me happy and giggly.  
> Also as you can see this is part of a series. My other stories for the week are under the series page too. If you haven't read them you should.  
> Next up will be the update for "Something Old..." so keep an eye out for that. You can re-read it or read it for the first time in preparation. Those chapters aren't particularly long. Then I have a new series I'm working on. It also won't be too long but I think it will be interesting.  
> Thanks for reading and until next time!


End file.
